Fari Abyssus
Fari Abyssus ''' Morska dlatego że ma po części morską grzywę, a Czeluść dlatego że urodziła się w czeluści - (z łać. morska czeluść; ang. Sea Abyss) tajemniczy jednorożec, klacz, żadna ponysona, do nikogo nie należący kucyk. Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym są czarne znamiona i blizna. Często płacze i użala się nad sobą. Ma zaginioną siostrę bliźniaczkę - Purpurę Abyssus.Tak, tak, niedługo zrobię artykuł Dzieli ona ze mną charakter, upodobania i design grzywy włosów. '''Obecnie zajmuje 40 miejsce w Najdłuższych artykułach Po przeczytaniu proszę o dokładne komentowanie artykułu i udzielanie ewentualnych rad, co do rozbudowy Zdrobnienia i przezwiska *Czeluść *Sky, *Teal, *Morska, *Fari, *Abyss. *Suss Powstawianie Zastanawiałam się co zrobić żeby stworzyć kucyka oryginalnego, pięknego i godnego miana "Kucyka Miesiąca". Więc zaczęłam rysować kuca o losowym wyglądzie - tzn. to, co pierwsze wpadnie mi do głowy. Gdy rysunek był gotowy, miałam deczko problem z wymyśleniem imienia. Układałam wyrazy i powstawały mi różne kombinacje, ale żadna z nich nie pasowała do klaczy, a zależało mi na polskim imieniu, żeby klacz się wyróżniała. W końcu z nudów puściłam sobie z nagrywarki cyfrowej pierwszy odcinek kucyków MLP:FiM i moje oglądanie zatrzymało się na słowach wypowiedzianych przez Twilight: "(..) że stoimy na krawędzi przepaści! Otchłani. Czeluści?' '(...)". I wtedy spojrzałam na pasek na grzywie klaczy - był w kolorze morskim. I tak właśnie powstała Morska Czeluść. Siostrę oraz bliznę dorobiłam jej nie dawno. Dnia 19.01.2014 o godzinie 20.58 wpadłam na pomysł żeby zmienić imię Morskiej i jej siostry na imię o tym samym znaczeniu, lecz po łacinie, żeby było trochę ciekawiej. I jak, jest? O kucyku Jeśli chodzi o wygląd... Fari jest jasnoszarą jednorożką, posiadającą morsko-białą grzywę z czarnymi pasemkami, którą związuje podwójnie czarnymi gumkami. Ogon jest o tych samych kolorach tyle że Sky upina go w warkocz na końcówce. Gdy była mała, miała bardzo potargane grzywę i ogon, nie były jeszcze aż taki długie, więc ich też nie związywała. Dopiero w wieku 14 lat zaczęła upinać grzywę w pojedynczy na razie kucyk. Nie wiadomo dlaczego jest taka wysoka, szczególnie jak na swój wiek, oraz dlaczego nie ma znaczka. Prawdopodobnie nigdy go nie dostanie, a my nigdy nie dowiemy się dlaczego jej wzrost wynosi 199 cm... Abyss posiada czarne znamiona - pasek na lewym przednim kopycie, wzorek na prawym tylnym kopycie i jeszcze paski na rogu. Teal nie czuje się wyjątkowa z tego powodu jednak trudno jej ukryć ten fakt. Oprócz tego na lewym przednim kopytku ma dość widoczną bliznę. Na żadnym obrazku - i w infoboksie i w galerii - nie widać jej ponieważ zdobyła ją dzisiaj gdy uciekała w nocy przed Applejack chcącą złapać ją na lasso, myśląc że to jakiś czarny charakter. No i gdy Sky tak biegła potknęła się o całkiem spory kamyk i proszę - blizna gotowa! Oczy Czeluści są granatowe, lekko skośne, tylko na obrazku w infoboksie nie widać "płytek" w jej oczach Tak... niestety musiałam o nich zapomnieć ;-;. ...a jeżeli o zalety... Skromność Ona jest bardzo skromna. Gdy ktoś ją pochwali, wtedy zawsze się denerwuje a tego co ją chwalił bierze na siebie poczucie winy. Lubi gdy ktoś jej za coś dziękuje, ale w takiej sytuacji rumieni się, bardzo widocznie. Dobroć Sky ma niezwykle dobre serce. Jeśli chodzi o kontakty ze zwierzętami mieszkającymi w Lesie Everfee, nie rozumie co mówią ale rozumie co czują. Jest także przesadnie życzliwa (patrz niżej) Leciutka nadaktywność (rzadka) Gdy zdarzy się coś naprawdę pozytywnie niezwykłego, Morska szaleje i nie można jej w żaden sposób uspokoić. Gada głupoty jak najęta i wariuje po całym domu (chyba że jest akurat na dworze). ...a może o wady... Ustępliwość Czeluść bardzo łatwo ustępuje innym. Wiąże się to z innymi jej dwiema cechami - dobrocią i nieśmiałością. Po prostu nie umie komuś odmówić! Zdarza się że, nie ustąpi, niestety bardzo rzadko. Jest to jedna z jej dwóch największych wad. Druga to nieśmiałość Nieśmiałość Sky jest straszliwie nieśmiała! Nawet bardziej od Fluttershy. Ale nie zbyt nieśmiała żeby nie wyjść ze swojego domu. Co prawda robi to tylko w nocy i wychodzi do Ponyville, ale wiele kucyków widzi ją przez okna swoich domków, myśląc że to kolejny czyhający na nich potwór. Brak pewności siebie Morska bardzo łatwo się poddaje. Brak jej pewności siebie. Już straciła wiarę w to że kiedyś odnajdzie prawdziwych przyjaciół-kucyki, ale nadzieja wciąż w niej rośnie. Wrażliwość Teal jest zdecydowanie zbyt wrażliwa. Chociaż i tak za często nie spotyka się z kucykami, najmniejszy żart albo uwaga, może sprawić jej ogromną przykrość. ...albo o inne informacje? Zainteresowania Sky nie ma określonych zainteresowań - po prostu lubi rysować (najbardziej kamykami) i kocha zwierzęta. Oprócz tego, wynalazła zaklęcie umożliwiające np. z robaka uczynić jabłko xD. Jednak używa go bardzo rzadko, w przypadkach kiedy nic innego nie znajdzie, ponieważ ten czar jest wyczerpujący. Słucha piosenek Kitty Purry i Voxie VoiceCzyli Katy Perry. To moja naj. ulu. piosenkarka | Kucyk nie jest mój, ale ja wcześniej wymyśliłam tą nazwę Stworzyła język Lasu Everfree, z wymyślonymi przez nią literami i słowami. Zna go tylko ona i jej przyjaciele. Fonetycznie, np. "tak" to "erę", z kolei "ę" to akcent. Relacje Jej relacje są dobre, dogaduje się z przyjaciółkami, oraz nie ma większych konfliktów. Jej przyjaciele są poukładani od najbardziej przez Sky lubianego do najmniej. #Purpura Abyssus - przed jej zaginięciem, była to jedyna przyjaciółka i bliski sercu Morskiej kucyk #Zecora - NPNZ, pierwsza przyjaciółka w życiu #Adelaide - druga NPNZ, Teal bardzo ją kocha, buhaha lubi ♥ Co ją denerwuje? *Jej życie *Że nie ma znaczka *Że czasami musi mówić do kogoś "po 1000 razy" *To że tęskni za siostrą Co ona lubi? *Adelaide. hehe :) *Kitty Purry *Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa *To ze jest taka ładna :D *Przyrodę *Zwierzaki *Voxie Voice Jakie są jej ulubione kolory? #Miętowy #Mocno różowy #Jasnozielony #Neonowy żółty #Cyjanowy Jej ulubione piosenki to... Jedyne ulubione piosenki Morskiej to te, w wykonaniu Kitty Purry (z wyjątkiem jednej, "Hurricane" napisanej przez Bridgit Mendler). Zalicza do nich (są poukładane od najulubieńszej do tej, która podoba się Teal najmniej): #"Wide Awake" #"Hurricane" #"Firework" #"Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" #"E.T." #"Roar" #"Part of Me" #"Hot N Cold" #"California Gurls" Dom Fari mieszka, jak już było wspomnienie, w czeluści. Aby się z niej wydostać używa zaklęcia teleportacji. Śpi na łóżku zbudowanym z palii drewna, materac i poduszka to po prostu szczelnie zszyte liście wypchane miękką, młodą trawą, Suss dodatkowo utrwaliła je specjalnym zaklęciem, aby nie wyschły. Kocyk którym się przykrywa to obrusik do pikników - pewne kucyki zrobiły sobie właśnie piknik niedaleko lasu i na widok Abyss uciekły w popłochu zostawiając to co przyniosły, czyli oprócz obrusiku także jedzenie i naczynia. Sky je po prostu wzięła. Nic dziwnego, bo można było się domyślić, że już nie wrócą po swój dobytek. Chociaż, tak właściwie to Morska bardzo rzadko używa tego kocyka, ponieważ czeluść, jest bardzo głęboka więc jest tam dość ciepło, nawet gdy na zewnątrz panuje mróz. Teal posiada także kilka "lamp" - słoików ze świetlikami w środku. Po za tym ma nie zagospodarowaną jeszcze szafkę z półkami, z palii i desek, biórko tak samo. Zrobiła sobie także parasolkę z bardzo dużych liści i mocnej gałęzi. Historia Historię dokończę później! Co się wydarzyło na początku... W samym sercu ciemnego lasu Everfree była sobie czeluść. Miała 110 000 m głębokości, a jednak pewnego razu, a dokładniej w Letnie Święto Słońca z pyłu, piasku i jednego, jedynego promienia Słońca właśnie wznoszonego przez Celestię, narodziły się prześliczne klacze. Same nadały sobie imiona i same siebie wychowywały. Kochały się niezmiernie a ponieważ były bardzo podobne uznały siebie za bliźniaczki. Nie wiadomo która jest starsza. Jednak jedna z nich zawsze miała wrażenie, że jest starsza od swej siostry. Obie były jasnoszare, miały liczne znamiona. Obie także miały po części białe grzywy i ogony - jedna miała biało-fioletową grzywę i jaskrawożółte oczy, a druga była jej przeciwieństwem - miała biało-ciemnoturkusowe ubarwienie grzywy i granatowe jak noc oczy. Dostrzec można było jeszcze jedną różnicę między nimi - jedna miała bardzo krótką grzywę, druga zaś bardzo długą. Były tak różne, ale jednocześnie tak podobne. Gdy się urodziły, nie miały przecież lat, a mimo tego były rozwinięte do wieku siedmioletniego źrebaka Wychodzi więc na to, że obie mają teraz 9 lat (chyba) ale wyglądają na 16. Jak już było wspomniane nadały sobie nawzajem imiona. Uznały, że drugą częścią ich imion będzie "abyssus" czyli z łaciny "czeluść", a pierwszą nazwa kolorów z pasemek na ich grzywach, także z łaciny. Tak więc zostały Fari Abyssus i Purpurą Abyssus. Nie wiedziały, że to język łaciński, słowa te podpowiedziały im intuicja, przeznaczenie i los. Podpatrywały kucyki żyjące w Ponyville, nie przekraczały jednak jego granic. W ten sposób uczyły się co jest złe a co dobre. Uczyły się szanować zwierzęta, i inne kucyki, co przydało im się w późniejszych latach. Podpatrywały także niczego nie świadomą Fluttershy, z nadzieją, że nauczą się mowy swoich leśnych (i nie tylko) przyjaciół. Niestety, nie udało im się to. Zbuntowana siostra W 12 roku życia obu klaczy, Purpura postanowiła razem z siostrą wyruszyć w świat, znaleźć sobie pracę, a przede wszystkim opuścić to nędzne życie i mieszkać w normalnym domu. Fari jednak się nie zgodziła, podobało jej się takie życie, nie miała nic przeciwko temu, a poza tym wcale nie chciała żyć normalnie. Letto obraziła się na nią i przez resztę dnia ją unikała i nie odzywała się do niej. W nocy gdy Sky spała, Fiolet cichuteńko przeteleportowała się na zewnątrz i pobiegła do Canterlotu. Miała żal do siostry za to że ją opuściła, chociaż wcale tak nie było. Ona jednak była swojego zdania. Spała u jakiejś starszej klaczy a rano zjadła śniadanie i pobiegła do Zamku żeby poprosić Księżniczkę Celestię o mianowanie jej swoją uczennicą. Zdała bez problemu egzamin wstępny. Teraz ma 16 lat tak samo jak Fari, i dalej się uczy, ciągle stoi tyłem do siostry, a ona, biedna, nadal nie wie, gdzie podziewa się jej ukochany kucyk i tęskni do niej straszliwe. Przygoda z idolką W dzień jej 14 urodzin, w nocy, kiedy spacerowała samotnie po Ponyville, rozmyślając nad swoim życiem, piękna pegazica z wielkimi skrzydłami porwała ją i zabrała do swojego domu który wyglądał jak pobojowisko. Na zewnątrz był brudny i zaniedbany a w środku schludny i czysty. Wspomniana już klacz dała Sky ciepłe kakao i przedstawiła się. Była to Voxie Voice - sławna piosenkarka i to ulubiona Teal! Teal ukradła kiedyś stare radio z pobliskiego złomu i stąd dowiedziała się o Voxie. Okazało się że kiedy Voice stała się sławna otaczały ją tłumy paparazzi. W końcu zaczęło ją to denerwować postanowiła się pozbyć tego ciągłego rozgardiaszu wokół niej, więc zamieszkała w starym, opuszczonym, zaniedbanym domu, żeby odstraszyć tłumy, który urządziła tak że wyglądał jak pałac! Voxie opowiedziała Morskiej jak ją znalazła - wracała z Fillydelphii do Manehattanu (często tam leci ponieważ mieszkają tym, że mieście jej rodzice i dziadkowie) i już wiele razy widziała Czeluść przechadzającą się samotnie po Ponyville i Everfree Forest, więc postanowiła ją zabrać. Następnego dnia Sky przypomniała że zapomniała się przedstawić, po czym po tej myśli szybko to zrobiła. Ona także opowiedziała Voice swoją dotychczasową historię. Po chwili milczenia oznajmiła że jednak woli żyć tak jak dokąd Voxie ją zabrała. Wyruszyła więc z powrotem do swojej czeluści i tak zakończyła się przygoda z jej idolką - Voxie Voice. Przyjaciółki Fari Abyssus szuka przyjaciół! UWAGA!!! Nie robię wyjątków!''Chodzi o to, że jeśli Twój kucyk jest aktywny podczas dnia, a Fari jest nocnym markiem (niewiadomo dlaczego) to nie mogą się przyjaźnić. Jeden wyjątek już zrobiłam, więcej nie będę, chyba że w bardzo, ale to bardzo szczególnych przypadkach xd Zecora Morska Czeluść, niedawno straciła najbliższego kucyka, więc ciężko było jej się z tym pogodzić. Poszła w głąb lasu Evefree, tam gdzie jeszcze nigdy nie była. Spostrzegła piękne niebieski kwiaty. Już miała jeden zerwać, ale usłyszała "Uwaga młoda klaczko! Te niebieskie kwiaty mają moc niezwykłą - kto ich dotknie, po chwili będzie rybką". Teal zdziwiła się nieco, ale zanim jeszcze odwróciła się w stronę tajemniczej zebry już trzymała magią kwiat. Następnego wieczoru gdy spojrzała w lustro... nic nie zobaczyła! Popatrzyła na swoje kopytka - były normalne. Przetarła oczy. Jeszcze raz popatrzyła w lustro. Dalej nic! Zastanawiała się głośno: "Może przez sen coś pokręciłam rogiem? A może... to te kwiaty! Przecież tamta zebra mnie ostrzegała! Ech!". Szybko wyrzuciła kwiat który postawiła w wazonie na stole, założyła płaszcz (żeby było ją choć trochę widać, bo domyśliła się że jest niewidzialna) i poszła odszukać dom zebry. Szukała 2 godziny krążąc po lesie Everfree, ale w końcu napotkała przedziwny domek wydrążony w ogromnym drzewie. Zapukała. Otworzyła jej oczywiście Zecora. Obie się przedstawiły, a Czeluść wyjaśniła jej kim jest jak się u niej znalazła. Zecora przygotowała napar, a Sky się w nim wykąpała. Od razu było jej lepiej! Dziękowała Zecorze najlepiej jak potrafi! Później zaczęły się spotykać, kolegować, przyjaźnić. Jak już było powiedziane, Zecora jest obecnie NPNZ Morskiej Czeluści. Adelaide Pewnej nocy, Morska wybrała się jak zawsze na spacer by pomyśleć nad sobą i oczywiście trochę popłakać. Ujrzała pięknego różowego motylka i pobiegła za nim. Dotarła aż do domu Zecory. Już miała pukać w drzwi ale te otworzyły się nie spodziewanie i Sky mocno się przestraszyła. Jednym susem odskoczyła za drzewo. Kucykiem który otworzył drzwi była Adelaide. Wybrała się pilnie do lasu po zioła do Zecory, ponieważ jej mama zachorowała. Spostrzegła tajemniczą sylwetkę chowającą się za drzewem. Początkowo Adelaide wystraszyła się, lecz gdy usłyszała ciepły, nieśmiały głos spodziewała się kogoś miłego. No i tak zaczęły się poznawać wspólnie spotykać, kolegować no i przyjaźnić. Powyżej zostały opisanych 5 najważniejszych wydarzeń z życia Fari Abyssus. Oczywiście miała ich o wiele więcej, ale i tak nie napisałabym tego wszystkiego tutaj, ponieważ życie nadal się toczy a w nim pełno innych różnych, chociaż mniej ważnych przeżyć Czeluści. Nie wątpię że kiedyś je opiszę jednak nie dziś, nie jutro, i nie pojutrze ale kiedyś na pewno... Inne wcielenia Alter-ego Alter-ego Morskiej to Czarna Czeluść (jej prawdziwe imię to Super-Czarna Czeluść). Jest ona cała czarna, wyjątkiem jest grzywa, która jest nieco jaśniejsza od sierści, i znamię na kopytku - szary piorun, przeciągający się dookoła kopyta. Equestria Girls Morska w wersji Equestria Girls nosi mięciutki czerwony sweterek, dżinsy do kolan i żółte kozaki z fioletowym wzorkiem i podeszwą. Ma bujne włosy - jedną ich częśc związuje tak jak grzywę w kucykowej wersji a drugą, tak jak ogon. Opinie Czeluści na temat jej przyjaciółek Zecora Uważa że jest dobrą i oddaną przyjaciółką, godną zaufania. Ma duże poczucie humoru i Sky podobają się jej rymowanki. Obecnie uczy się od niej tej umiejętności (chciałaby tak umieć ale nie umie, niestety). Adelaide Jest to jej NPNZ bardzo ją lubi, ufa jej i nigdy nie przestanie się z nią przyjaźnić, jak mówi. Uwielbia spędzać z nią czas. Najbardziej ceni w niej dobroć i skromność. Po prostu nie widzi u Adelaide żadnych wad. Jest jej wdzięczna za to że jako pierwsza z kucyków (Zecora to nie jest kucyk!) nie bała się jej i postanowiła się zaprzyjaźnić, sprawiła że inni przestali od Fari uciekać oraz pomogła przezwyciężyć przesadną nieśmiałość. Sny ''Niedługo będzie tu więcej snów! Sny Sky będą tu opisane w jej słowach. Dobre sny: "Pewnej nocy wybrałam się na spacer po Ponyville. Gdy doszłam do ratusza usłyszałam za sobą głuchy głos: <>. Przestraszyłam się ale i zdziwiłam oraz trochę ucieszyłam. Czy to była... moja mama? Podbiegłam do źródła głosu, ale ten się uciszył, więc poszłam dalej. Gdy odwróciłam się, aby pójść, znowu ucłyszałam tajemniczy głos: <>. Więc podeszłam i już miałam powiedzieć: Kim jesteś?, ale niestety sny są takie ze zawsze w najciekawszym momencie musimy się obudzić" Koszmary: "Wszędzie widziałam szarość i ciemność. Nie było ani lądu, ani nieba. Widziałam już naprawdę straszne rzeczy, ale to było bardzo dziwne i bałam się. Nagle zobaczyłam przed sobą oślepiające światło i w mgnieniu oka pojawiła się czarno-czerwona twarz kucyka, która rzuciła się na mnie i prawdopodobnie rozszarpał mnie jej posiadacz - nie wiem, bo na szczęście ze strachu się obudziłam." "Znalazłam się przed drzwiami Zecory. Nie znałam jeszcze Adelaide i Zecora była moją jedyną przyjaciółką. Zapukałam. Otworzył jedyny bliski mi już kucyk i zaprosił mnie do środka. Zecora ponuro patrzyła na mnie dając mi hebatkę ziołową. Zapytałam co się stało, a Ona odpowiedziała: <>. Serce zabiło mi mocniej. Co ona wygadywała? Ja nikogo na nią nie namawiałam! I co mam teraz zrobić? Nawet rymy jej nie wychodziły! Dobrze że to byl tylko sen." Materiały dodatkowe Czy wiesz że... *Ona pojawia się tylko w nocy, a śpi w ciągu dnia *Żywi się tym co znajdzie lub podkradnie, albo sobie wyczaruje *Prawdopodobnie nie ma rodziców - urodziła się na samym dnie czeluści *Gumki które ma na grzywie i ogonie zrobiła sama, z tego czego znalazła i za pomocą magii *Mieszka tam gdzie się urodziła, czyli w czeluści (wydostaje się z niej za pomocą rogu) *W dzieciństwie jej wzrost i pyszczek, tak samo jak jej siostry, nie różniły się niczym od przeciętnych kucyków *Klacz jest uzależniona od herbaty. To tak jak ja! Ale zbieg okoliczności :'D *Gdy się z kimś zapoznaje na początku zawsze mówi "ee..." albo "um..." *Ma 16 lat. *Prawie wszyscy zawsze mówią do niej "Morska! Jesteś!". Denerwuje ją to. Cytaty *''Jeszcze szczypta piasku, robak, zaklęcie i... voila! Deser gotowy!'' ~ Podczas gotowania *''Mówię Ci to było coś! Rozmawiałyśmy i śmiałyśmy się ale niestety musiałam ją opuścić...'' ~ Opowiada Kokotrisowi o swojej przygodzie z Voxie Voice Uwagi Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników